Sarmelonid language
The Sarmelonid language is an earlier stage of the Vozonid language used during the Sarmelonid Empire. Usage It is nowadays regarded in Vozolaz as a classical language to honour the accomplishments of the Sarmelonid emperors. As certain non-Vozonid countries looked up to the Sarmelonids' culture as their standards, the Sarmelonid language also became the direct ancestor for several later languages, such as the speech of Irajon and Porashon. Pronunciation Alphabetical order: 'ai, ža, na, ja, ra, wa, la, ša, sa, ka, k'a, ga, g'ō, qo, ta, t'a, ma, da, za, pa, p'a, ba, khō, þō, tša, dža, ğō, ța, ḑa, lho, rho, źa, i, ō, e, a, y, u, æn, ôn. ʔ - /Ø, ʔ/ - ' - ak'ùţaz ("separation") or 'ai, Separates vowels from becoming diphthongs. ž - /ʒ/ - ža, /ʑ/ - before j n - /n/ - na, /ŋ/ - before k, k', g, g', q, and ğ /ɲ/ - before j, /ɳ/ - before or after ț and ḑ j - /j/ - ja, /ʲ~j/ - may palatalise the consonant before it, /-iː/ - after a vowel, such as the word araj ("on") r - /r/ - ra w - /w/ - wa, /ʋ/ usually before u, y, or any consonant except j l - /l/ - la š - /ʃ~ɕ/ - ša, /ɕ/ - before j or when doubled s - /s/ - sa, /-s(ː)/ at the end of a word k - /k/ - ka k' - /kʰ/ - k'a g - /g/ - ga g' - /gʱ/ - g'ō q - /q/ - qo t - /t/ - ta t' - /tʰ/ - t'a m - /m/ - ma d - /d/ - da z - /z/ - za, /s/ at the end of a word in the -(o)z/-az nominative ending. p - /p/ - pa p' - /pʰ/ - p'a b - /b/ - ba h - /h/ - ha /ç/ before j /x/ in Gauvajut loanwords or before consonants kh - /x/ - khō þ - /θ/ - þō tš - /t͡ʃ/ - tša, /t͡ɕ/ before j dž - /d͡ʒ/ - dža, /d͡ʑ/ before j ğ - /ɣ/ - ğō, /ː/ lengthens preceding vowel before a consonant, /j/ after j or i ț - /ʈ/ - ța, /ʈɯ/ at end of a word or in "uneven" consonant clusters (e.g. "țb", "țg", "țn", which do not exist in native Vozonid: nț is an "even" consonant cluster). ḑ - /ɖ/ - ḑa, /ɖɯ/ at the end of a word or in "uneven" consonant clusters (e.g. "ḑb", "ḑg", "ḑn", which do not exist in native Vozonid: nḑ is an "even" consonant cluster). lh - /ɭ/ - lho rh - /r̝~ɽ/ - rho, /r̥-/ at the start of a word ź - /d͡z/ - źa. Used for Gauvajut loanwords., /t͡s/ medially in some words or always at the end of a word. i - /i/ - i, /ɪ/ unstressed, /-ɪ̯/ if it ends a diphthong (e.g. ai), /j-/ if it starts a diphthong (e.g. io > jo; usually in native Vozonid words, i in that function becomes j) o - /o/ - ō e - /e/ - e, /ɛ/ unstressed, /-æ/ as the last letter of a word; in fact, word-final e becomes æ in most cases, except in some words and in foreign words and names, especially in Gauvajut. a - /a/ - a, /ʌ/ or /ə/ unstressed y - /y/ - y (mistakenly shown as a second e in the chart), /yɥ/ as a semivowel (e.g. yo - like w/u and j) u - /u/ - u, /-ʊ̯/ if it ends a diphthong (e.g. au), /w-/ if it starts a diphthong æ - /æ/ - æn, sometimes /ʌ/ when unstressed, especially at the end of a word for some speakers especially to differentiate it from word-final e ô - /ɔ~o/ - ôn Trivia * The Sarmelonid language was influenced by Sanskrit, Thai, some Turkish, and Russian. See also * Sarmelonid glossary Category:Languages